


shut off your days, turn on your nights

by brawls (brawlite), trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spitroasting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Steve brings Billy to a seedy club. They have some fun in the bathroom.





	shut off your days, turn on your nights

“C’mon, baby. Relax.” Steve has an arm around Billy’s waist. 

They’re sitting at the bar in an expensive but seedy club, where the floor is sticky from more than spilled cocktails. The air is heavy with bad cologne and hot breath. Sweat that’s evaporated on the dance floor.

Billy looks pretty as always. Tight black shirt, tight jeans, and golden hair up in a messy bun with a few curls falling out over his forehead. His lips are slick and glossy with chapstick, and there's a faint hint of eyeliner around his eyes. Just enough to make those baby blues pop, even in the dim light of the club. 

He’s drawing eyes from every corner of the room. Because yeah. It’s that sort of establishment. No pretense as to why anyone is here. The place is named _ Fever _, after all. Steve’s been staring down anybody who’s tried to approach so far. He’s tall enough. Not built the way Billy is, but he’s lean, and he can be intimidating. He cuts a nice figure in a blazer and slacks. He’s all over Billy in a way that’s obvious.

_ Look but don’t touch. _

They’re only a couple drinks in. Billy seems tense. He doesn’t know strictly why they came here. That’s the point. But he’s got a general idea, at least. Steve gives him enough information so that he has room to back out. He knows, _ you’re gonna suck some cock tonight, baby. Daddy wants to watch. _ Going into specifics ruins the fun.

“Can I have another drink?” Billy asks, which means he really must be nervous. At least a bit. 

He does sometimes have to hide behind a veil of liquor to let himself do the things Steve asks for. Billy’s got hangups. Even if he’s not such a closet case anymore, he’s got puritan sensibilities that can be hard to let go of.

Then again. He’s also horny. That’s usually what wins out. He edges a little closer and bats his eyelashes. 

“Please, Daddy?” Billy uses the perfect, supplicant but slightly bratty tone. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Steve smiles. He squeezes Billy’s hip. He leans in and stops just before their lips brush together.

Billy gets embarrassed pretty easily. They’ve come a long way, just letting Steve put a hand on him in public. Kissing still makes him all antsy, even in a place like this. It’s adorable. Steve can’t get enough of it.

“Gimme a kiss and you can order whatever you want.”

He sees Billy shift. Not quite outright squirm. But it's all the same, when it comes down to it. Steve's fingers tighten at Billy's hip, which just makes it worse. Steve watches Billy sigh, like he's put upon, or gathering up his courage—and then he closes the space between them. 

Billy tries, immediately, to go for full-on making out with tongue, which is cute, because it's always cute when Billy _ thinks _ he knows what Steve wants. So, Steve keeps it closed-mouthed, gentle. Because Billy's no good with _ gentle. _He never knows what to do with it. Not even a little bit.

Billy pulls back looking off balance. “That good?”

“Perfect, sweetheart.” Steve winks. He waves the bartender down. He orders himself another Old Fashioned. Before Billy can say anything, Steve gets him a Lemon Drop. Billy doesn’t like overly sweet drinks. He doesn’t like _ girly _ drinks. Steve likes watching Billy hold a martini glass with a sugared rim and look mad about it.

He’s got a hell of a pout.

Billy drinks it too fast and Steve watches as sugar catches on the curve of his lips, as that pink little tongue darts out to lick it up. Billy _ knows _ what he looks like, knows that he’s hot. He knows how to stick out his tongue and make it look sexy, or how to make it look innocent, or how to make it look absolutely effortless and without thought. Right now, his eyes are on Steve, but his leg is bouncing in the chair. He’s stuck somewhere between sexy and innocent, unsure and nervous. Eager, maybe—but wary. 

He’s smart enough to know to hold Steve to his word that something’s going down tonight.

Steve watches as Billy tips back the last of his drink, as he thumbs the sugar from his lips and then sticks his thumb into his mouth to get the last granules of it, eyes locked on Steve.

It looks too good. Steve has to taste. He has to lick into Billy’s mouth, deep and gross, in plain view. It’s not the most scandalous thing going on in the room. People out on the dance floor are bumping and grinding. They aren’t the only ones making out. But they’re the hottest couple by far. The clientele skews older here. Or, well. At least half of it does. Billy looks a lot like the rest of the sugarbabies getting drunk on overpriced cocktails. Steve’s a terrible tease on that front.

He’s had guys try to hit on him here before and laughed at them. The middle-aged bankers, and doctors, with beer guts and wrinkled hands, who think he’ll be nice to them if they flash their wallet. They get so _ offended _ when he doesn’t fall all over himself at the attention. He doesn’t need them, or their money, or their sense of entitlement. He’s got plenty of cash and self-satisfaction all on his own.

Billy's different too, though it’s more subtle. He’s not horny for the luxury Steve can provide. In fact, it took forever to get him to stop being uncomfortable with letting Steve pay for shit. He still doesn’t seem to like gifts. He prefers simplicity. Hell, he still fights Steve for the check on about half the dates they go on. Steve finds it charming. 

“Let’s dance.” Steve murmurs in Billy’s ear. He stands up and starts pulling Billy towards the floor without waiting for a response.

Billy follows because of course he does. He’s caught up in Steve’s gravitational pull. It’s way worse when he’s been drinking, or when Steve’s got him into the right headspace for it. But even normally, he’s kinda stupid for Steve. It’s adorable, really. 

He’s a good dancer, though. Even when he’s been drinking. Maybe especially when he’s been drinking. He knows where his body is and how to move it. How to lose himself and grind against Steve like no one else matters.

Steve pulls Billy flush against his body, chest to chest, hips slotted together. Kisses his neck. Nips at his earlobe. He pulls Billy’s shirt up enough just to touch a little skin, just so his fingers graze against Billy’s abs.

“You’re so sexy, baby.” Steve murmurs. “Everybody in here’s watching you. Bet they’re imagining what it’d be like to touch you. Did you notice how many guys wanted to hit on you at the bar?”

Billy shakes his head. He might have noticed, or he might have just had his eyes on Steve. Either way, it doesn't really matter. Because they were looking, because they'd be dumb not to. 

“Are they gonna touch me?” Billy asks. Steve can feel his breath hitch as Steve pulls his nails down Billy's stomach. As he digs them in. 

“Would you like that? Wanna put on a show for me?” Steve licks up the side of Billy’s neck. Kisses him again. He grabs Billy’s perfect ass and squeezes.

He’s not sure what it is about making Billy act like a slut. He just can’t get enough of it. He wants to see Billy fucked out, and used, and covered in come. He wants to be the reason why it happened. Billy only does this shit because Steve tells him to. He obviously enjoys it. But he’s only a whore because Steve’s made him into one.

At the root of it all, Billy is kind of helpless. It sparks something in Steve that makes him both protective and destructive in the same breath. Billy's desperate to make sure Steve's eyes stay on him. He’s lost in his own need to keep Steve happy and caught up in it. Like he even has to try. Still, Steve keeps upping the ante because he _ can _. 

“Yeah, I—” Billy says, pressing even closer. Steve can feel that Billy’s getting hard, grinding himself up against the meat of Steve's thigh. “Yeah, I wanna put on a show for you.” He's breathing heavy and his pupils are wide and dark already. 

“Let’s go to the back, then.” Steve smacks Billy’s ass, light enough to tease.

He grabs Billy’s wrist and leads him across the dance floor, towards the deep purple double doors on the side of the room. It’s blood in the water. All the men who have been watching Billy since he walked in seem to collectively track their movement as Steve opens the door and pulls Billy after him. 

The back half of the club is dimly lit. There are couches arranged all over the main room. Some people just sitting and talking, some people fucking, some people jerking off and watching. That’s all well and good. Steve has different plans. He leads Billy along the wall, towards the bathroom. Billy seems puzzled for a moment, but doesn’t question it. Steve walks him to the biggest stall and pushes him down onto his knees. 

There’s a hole cut in the metal divider, right at hip height. It’s crude. Rough edges smoothed with duct tape. The intended purpose is obvious. But in case anyone was confused about it, someone helpfully wrote above the hole in sharpie ‘_ Insert Dick Here _’. 

Steve strokes Billy’s hair, soothingly. “Let me know if the tile starts to hurt, baby. I’m sure I could go find you a pillow or something.” 

Billy's eyes are so big when he looks up at Steve. They're surprised, maybe even a little confused. It's definitely not what he expected, even though he should know by now not to question the things Steve does for him. 

“Daddy?” Billy says, anyway. Careful, even though they're still alone in the bathroom. He leans into Steve's hand. Wobbles on his knees. Steve knows they would bruise before Billy would ever complain about it, which is endearing. He wonders if Billy's disappointed -- or if, maybe, he's nervous about doing the right thing here, in Steve's eyes. Acting the right way. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Steve grabs the back of Billy’s neck. Squeezes it gently. 

“Do you want—?” Billy doesn't have time to get any other words out. 

Steve hears the door creak as it opens. Footsteps on the floor. The stalls don’t come down very far. It’s clear there’s somebody kneeling.

There’s a splattering of liquid, the flush of a urinal, then a very short pause. The footsteps come towards the middle stall. The lock slides shut. A belt buckle clinks. The shoes are nice. Leather. Look expensive. The dick that comes through the hole is mediocre, grey hair on the balls. But at least it’s hard. Steve pulls a condom out of his pocket and hands it to Billy.

“Safety first, kitten.”

Billy's hands shake a little as he unwraps the condom. Nervousness or excitement. Steve isn’t sure which. But he's still hard in his jeans. 

Billy's nerves die down a bit as he actually begins to roll the condom onto the dick in front of his face. It twitches in his fingers. He leans forward, ghosts his breath over it, and then turns around, eyes finding Steve's. 

“Daddy?” Billy breathes out. Cute. Like he needs permission to do what Steve brought him here to do. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Steve cups the back of Billy’s head and nudges him forward, so his lips brush against the tip of the stranger’s cock. “Show me what a fucking slut you are.”

Billy lets out an unbidden noise at the words, and then gets his lips around that dick. The guy on the other side groans once Billy starts really going, because even though he can be a bit of a prissy bitch, he sucks cock like a champ. Like his mouth was made to take it. 

Steve barely even has to coax Billy forward. He doesn't have to deep throat it because it's not big enough. Maybe the next one will be. Steve wants to hear Billy gag on it. 

Now, there's just spit lingering at the corners of his mouth, threatening to drip down his chin. 

“God_ damn, _ baby,” Steve groans. “Look at you. Just taking it all. You’re so greedy for it. Bet you wish I’d let him throat fuck you raw, huh? I know how much you love the taste. If you’re a real good boy, though, maybe you’ll get to swallow Daddy’s come later.”

And that, of all things, sets the other guy off. He’s grunting, thrusting into Billy’s mouth. Then he’s pulling away. Wow. What a ringer.

Billy doesn't even spare a look at the hole. 

He leans into Steve, head against Steve's hip, those baby blues trained on Steve's face. He doesn't even lick his lips, just lets them stay shiny with spit. Knows that Steve likes the way he looks when he's wrecked. 

“Did I do good?” Billy asks, even though the expression on his face is less innocent than before. A little more cocky. The alcohol has caught up with him, presumably mixing with the rush of getting someone off. He _ knows _ he's good. But he still likes hearing it. 

“Hmm… I’d give that an eight out of ten. Not bad. But I’m sure you could do better. Put in a little more _ effort. _ Right, baby? I bet you just need something you can really choke on.”

Steve balances out the sharp words by squeezing Billy’s shoulder. Running his fingers up the side of Billy’s neck. He tugs on the hair tie, letting Billy’s curls fall down loose and luscious. 

Billy shivers under his touch. Then nods. He swallows, like maybe he's salivating at just the thought of it. 

It's not long before the first person is replaced by a second. This dick is bigger, fatter. Still not _ pretty _. But Billy is eager to take the offered condom from Steve. To roll it on and get his mouth on it. 

Steve rests his hand on top of Billy’s head. Pushing him forward without much of an adjustment period. When Billy’s nose is touching against the duct tape, Steve just holds him there.

“Fuck him.” Steve knows he sounds a little strained. He can’t help it.

“Yeah?” A low voice comes from the other side of the stall.

“Definitely. Go wild.”

The guy takes Steve’s word. He starts thrusting into Billy’s mouth, fast and rough. Billy gags. Steve’s not concerned. After all. Steve’s dick is much bigger than this one. That’s where most of Billy’s practice has come from. This won’t be a real problem for him.

Billy does love it. He's making more sounds than the guy on the other side. Moans and grunts and gagging sounds—all of them pretty, all of them gross. He stabilizes himself by planting both hands on the metal of the stall divider. He reaches down only once to adjust himself , or maybe palm himself. It's quick. Hard to tell. Either way, he knows better. Steve fists his fingers in his hair and pulls it a little in warning. 

Billy groans around the cock, spit dripping steadily down his chin now. His fingers tense and curl into balls. He squirms as the guy fucks his throat, breathing going ragged as the thrusts get faster. 

It's not long before the guy is coming. But he doesn't pull out fast. He lingers there, choking Billy as he coasts down from the high, while Steve keeps him there, listening to Billy struggle to breathe. 

When the guy finally steps back and leaves, Billy is flushed, and his eyes are a little wet. He’s starting to seem kind of out of it. Steve bends down to kiss him, slow and gentle. He nips at Billy’s swollen lips. Licks into his mouth despite the rubbery aftertaste. 

“I’m not gonna need to tie your hands behind your back, am I?” Steve asks, once Billy’s leaning into it, panting and desperate. “You’re not supposed to touch what’s mine. Daddy’s the only one allowed to get you off, isn’t that right?”

Billy nods. His lips are red from the kiss, swollen and a little sore looking. Steve does nothing to clean up the spit on his face or around his mouth. His eyeliner is smudged from tears. It makes him look younger. 

“Only you, Daddy,” Billy says, as the door slams again. Steve looks down at him as the stranger approaches. Billy's jeans are so tight with his erection. It must hurt, with the way Billy's shifting and squirming. The way he keeps clearly wanting to touch. 

“Good boy.” 

A new dick slides through the hole. Mediocre. But the balls aren't all wrinkled. They’re shaved. Steve puts the condom on this time. Billy’s starting to look pretty out of it. He doesn’t need any encouragement to get to work. 

“Fuck, yeah,” the guy groans. “Damn, your mouth is amazing.”

Hmm. Steve’s not sure he likes that. Billy seems to. He whimpers. Gets even more enthusiastic. The guy starts to thrust. 

“You real into this, huh? Shit. Take it, slut.”

Well that won’t do at all. Steve fists his hand in Billy’s hair and pulls him back. 

“Aw hey—come on—“

“You don’t get to talk.” Steve keeps his voice perfectly level. “You’re lucky I’m letting you use him.”

“OK, man. Geeze.”

Steve pushes Billy forward again, keeping a hand in his hair. He scratches Billy’s scalp. “He is a slut, though. Never happier than when he’s drooling around a fat cock. You’re the third one he’s had tonight. You’re nothing. Just another nameless, faceless dick to choke on. There’s gonna be plenty more after you. He’s damn near insatiable.”

The guy huffs, but doesn’t respond. Steve’s cock twitches. The sheer power of the whole situation is enough to make him dizzy. 

It’s clearly making Billy dizzy, too. He’s leaning into Steve’s hand, basically just letting Steve guide him around the man’s dick. He picks up the movement easily, though, like he’s barely even paying attention to it at all. So out of it. Coasting on the idea that he’s Steve’s whore, that he’s just a hole for these douchebags to fuck. Or—presumably, anyway. Steve can’t read Billy’s mind, but he’s gotten pretty good at guessing.

Billy chokes when the guy goes a little too deep. Moans. Gags. He looks like he’s gonna lose it, and no one’s even _ touching _ him. The guy on the other side of the wall grunts. He doesn’t linger. He pulls away, takes a piss, and leaves. Steve pets Billy’s hair. 

“Hmm. Shame he wasted that. I should have just told him to piss on your face. Maybe the next one.”

Steve lifts his foot. He rubs the pointed toe of his leather shoe against Billy’s obvious erection. Sometimes he makes Billy get off by humping his leg. He calls Billy a _ bitch _. Says if he’s gonna act like a horny little animal, then he has to come like one.

Billy's head thumps against the metal of the stall divider. He groans, teeth clenched. He sounds like he's dying from the desperation of it all. 

“Fuck, daddy, _ please _ .” He's not even asking for anything. So Steve rubs a little harder until Billy is hissing, grunting. Billy's eyes close. “Daddy, daddy, _ daddy.” _ Just a litany of the word and little noises out of Billy's mouth. He doesn't even budge when someone else comes in, maybe doesn't even hear them. He's so focused on Steve. On himself. 

Steve waits until there’s a dick pushing against Billy’s cheek. Then he pulls his foot away.

“Hush.” Steve smiles. “You can’t go ignoring our new guest, that’s bad manners.”

He puts the condom on again. Shoves Billy towards the cock. Then he drops to his knees next to Billy. He mouths at the back of Billy’s neck, unzips his jeans and shoves them down around his thighs. Billy’s so hard. He’s leaking.

Steve gives him a few slow strokes, but that’s it. He’s got other plans. He takes a little tube of lube from his pocket and opens the cap. He coats his fingers. Starts teasing against Billy’s asshole. One finger goes in easy.

“Mmm. Needy for it, huh baby?” Steve whispers. “Bet you can’t wait to be stuffed at both ends.”

Billy's panting around the guys cock now, loud and wet and desperate. It can't be that great of a blowjob, except for how hot Billy sounds. How much of a slut he is for it. He’s messy, spit dripping down his chin, gagging for it like a little bitch. 

He pushes back against Steve's finger. Steve knows he's ready for more, that he wants more. He's never completely happy unless he's stuffed full of something, split open and practically crying for it. 

Well. He's the happiest when he _ is _ actually crying for it, to be fair. It’s one of the many things Steve likes about him. 

By the time rando #4 is coming in Billy’s mouth, Steve’s got him worked up to three fingers. The guy starts to pull away. Steve speaks up.

“Hey. Do you have to piss?”

There’s a beat. 

“Me?” The guy from the other side asks. His voice is soft. 

“You.”

“Uh… I mean. Yeah.”

“Use his mouth.”

“For real?”

“Do it. He likes it.”

Steve’s still fingerfucking Billy. Making him whimper as he teases against the hot spot. Steve even reaches forward and traces his fingers down the length of Billy’s dick. Billy shivers. Shudders. He rocks back against Steve's fingers. Eager. Slutty. 

The guys dick pushes back through the hole, this time sans condom. He's still a little shiny with come. 

“_Daddy,” _ Billy breathes out. When he looks at Steve, his eyes are dark. His gaze is glassy, like he's high and out of his mind. “I _ can’t _.”

“You don’t want your treat?” Steve smiles. “I know you’re shy, honey. But there’s no need to be embarrassed. He can’t even see your pretty face.”

He actually wraps his hand around Billy’s cock. Strokes it so slow. 

“Open up.” He kisses Billy’s neck. “C’mon princess. I know you’re thirsty.”

Billy shudders again. Whole body tensing with it. For a second, Steve is worried he's going to come, just from that. From a hand around his cock and Steve talking so goddamn dirty to him, putting him in his place. But he doesn't. 

He's breathing heavy when he opens his mouth and situates himself under the man’s cock. Tongue out and panting like a goddamn dog. 

It takes a second. Performance anxiety. Probably the first time the guy’s done this. Not like it’s a _ super _ common request. But he gets there. The stream starts up. 

Steve grasps the base of Billy’s cock hard to keep him from coming. He can’t help grinding against Billy’s hip as he watches the pale yellow liquid splash across Billy’s tongue. 

The sound of it gets him more than anything. The trickling, the change in pitch as Billy’s mouth fills up. It starts to spill out the corners, run down his chin and neck, soak into his black t-shirt. 

“Swallow,” Steve whispers. 

Billy grunts. His face is red, flushed with embarrassment. Probably less from the fact that someone's pissing in his mouth, and more that Steve's gotta hold off his orgasm, because he's too turned on. Which _ is _ pretty embarrassing, Steve's not gonna lie. 

“Swallow,” Steve repeats. 

Billy gurgles. 

Steve lets go of Billy’s cock. His hand goes to Billy's throat. It's warm and damp. 

He can feel Billy swallow underneath the press of his hand. His adam's apple bobs. He chokes, and more of it spills down the front of him. His hips jerk.

The guy finishes up and leaves in a hurry. Steve releases his grip on Billy’s neck, withdraws his fingers. He sits with his back against the stall and pats his lap. 

“You aren’t allowed to come yet, but if you think you can control yourself, I’ll let you ride my fingers.”

Billy nods, desperate. He kicks off his shoes and struggles out of his pants. And then Steve finds himself with a lapful of Billy. He's fever warm to the touch and he looks wrecked. His lips are swollen, his eyes are teary, and his chin is shiny with spit and piss. 

“God, please, please, daddy, fill me up.” He kisses Steve without asking, but Steve can barely even be mad because Billy's _ out _ of it. Just totally _ gone _. 

Steve kisses him back. Billy tastes like acrid salt. Steve slides his fingers in. Tugs Billy’s hip down, encouraging him to move. Billy moans into his mouth. 

They have to be careful. Billy can absolutely come like this if he’s keyed up enough. Which he _ is _. As fun as that would be, Steven knows Billy’s gonna be ruined completely once he gets off. He’d stay here as long as Steve asked him to. But he’s not gonna be cognizant enough to feel any humiliation or shame and like. That’s the fun part. 

Billy rides him easy. Doesn't even go hard about it. Just grinds against Steve's fingers as he licks into his mouth. But he can only keep that up for so long. Eventually he's pulling back, burying his face against Steve's neck and panting wet and hot against the skin. His fingers clutch against Steve's shoulders, wrinkling his shirt. He sounds like a fucking slut. 

The door opens. Steve grabs Billy’s ass, stilling him. There’s a soft knock against the middle wall. Steve knocks back. A fat dick slides through. Not as long as Steve’s but maybe slightly thicker. Perfect. Steve smiles. He withdraws his fingers. 

“Stand up, baby.” 

Billy seems a bit confused about the order. He’s dazed enough that Steve decides to help him. Steve rolls a condom onto the offered dick. Then he backs Billy up against the stall, so the hard cock is brushing against his thighs. 

“Ready to get fucked, kitten?” Steve kisses him. Then he steps to the side and puts a hand on the small of Billy’s back, coaxing him to bend over. He lines everything up. The guy doesn’t need to be told, he just slides forward into Billy’s ass. It’s smooth. Hypnotic, watching Billy stretch around the intrusion. 

Billy generally only wants Steve's dick. It's a nice dick, fat and long, so Steve can't exactly _ blame _ him. It's not like he can really get _ better _ . But, if pressed, if in this nice little headspace Steve has gotten him in? Billy will take anything. He’ll _ do _ anything. 

“_ Daddy, _” Billy pants. He's so loose from Steve's fingers, his own cock stiff and heavy between his legs. 

He takes dick so well. Steve reaches down to tease at Billy's stretched rim. It pulls another noise out of Billy. Steve spits. It lands right where the guy is driving into Billy. It gets louder. The sound of each thrust is punctuated by a sick squelch. 

“You look so good.” Steve palms himself through his slacks. He wants to keep watching. But he also knows exactly how amazing Billy’s ass is. He doubts this guy is gonna last. 

So he unbuckles his belt. Unzips his pants. He gets his dick out, can’t help stroking it. Then he stands in front of Billy. Just far away enough to be out of reach. He lets the tip of his cock smear against Billy’s lips. 

“You want it, sweetheart? Ask for it.”

Billy laps at him, first. Tonguing him the best he can. Greedy. It's his first taste of come all evening. It must be nice, after all that latex. Billy's always loved the taste of come, from the first second he got his mouth on Steve's dick. After that, he's always been such a whore for it. 

“Please, daddy. Let me.” He looks like he drooling for it. Panting as he bounces on a stranger's cock. “Daddy, please let me suck you.”

Steve’s a giver. 

He pushes forward into Billy’s mouth. The wet heat is so perfect. Billy’s always eager about it. He’s sloppy, spit everywhere, always trying to get more as fast as possible. He’s perfect. 

Steve rests his hand on Billy’s head and just lets him go for it. Lost in the sensation. The spike of pleasure. The satisfaction of ruining someone. He loves watching Billy get fucked. It’s especially good when Billy’s also blowing him. It’s the best of all worlds, really. 

Billy's a mess. Full of disgusting little noises, barely even holding it together. Steve doesn't think he even _ notices _ when the guy comes, he's so focused on Steve — except for the fact that Billy whines when the guy pulls out, leaving him empty and gaping. It only makes Billy suck at Steve harder. More desperately. Like _ that _ can make up for the emptiness inside him. 

It does mean Billy's full attention is on Steve. And, like this? It's a lot. He's greedy for Steve's cock, for it to choke him, gag him. 

Thing is, Steve probably can’t get Billy off just from throat fucking him. Steve also can’t kiss him like this. So. He grabs Billy’s hair and pulls him off. Billy is dazed. Seems upset at the loss. Then Steve slams him up against the stall. He gets his hands on Billy’s ass and lifts him. Billy wraps his legs around Steve’s waist on instinct, clutches at his shoulders, needy and desperate. Steve lets the creaky metal take some of the weight as he grabs the base of his cock and holds it steady long enough to sink into Billy. 

_ “Goddamn,” _ Steve breathes. Billy’s so tight around him. Despite the fact that he’s slick, and fucked open. He’s always tight for Steve. Nobody else can fill him up so right. 

Steve’s too worked up to be slow about it. He pumps into Billy deep and hard. 

Billy's too gone to be able to do much other than choke out a whine, a breathy “_ Daddy, _” as Steve fucks him. He clutches at Steve's shoulders and just holds on for the ride. 

His sounds get more desperate. More unhinged. He's panting, eyes closed, choking out little whines. “Can I? Please. Daddy, _ please, _ please let me come.”

Steve kisses him. Wet and dirty. He snaps his hips. Groans into Billy’s mouth. 

“Yeah, baby.” Steve nips at Billy’s puffy lower lip. “Come on my dick. Know you can do it. You’re such a good boy.”

It's a testament to where Billy's head’s at right now, because apparently that does it for him. It doesn't even take long, just a couple more thrusts and Billy's face is crumpling, his whole body going tight as he shoots off between them, coating his already wrecked shirt in come. He's choking around words and curses and “_ daddy”’ _s, eyes closed tight. 

Steve abandons the last shreds of his control. He fucks the hell out of Billy. The stall is creaking so intensely, Steve’s kind of worried they might break it. Not worried enough to stop. He chases the fantastic friction hard and fast until he crests and falls apart. 

It’s a wonder they don’t both collapse to the floor. But Steve manages to set Billy down gentle. Then they’re just breathing heavy. Leaning against each other. Soft kisses and a foggy high. 

Most of Billy's weight is against the stall. His kisses are loose, sloppy. There's all sorts of little sounds caught in his throat. Content and shit. Blissfully fucked out. 

The door to the bathroom opens and Billy whines. Shakes his head against Steve's mouth. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Steve murmurs. “I’m taking you home. And when we get there, I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress.”

He grabs Billy’s pants off the floor and helps him get dressed again. Billy looks like he got worked over real good. Hair disheveled. Lips puffy. Makeup smeared. He looks like a well-used whore. Just the way Steve likes him. 

Steve leads Billy out of the bathroom and closes out his tab at the bar. People are still staring at them. Steve’s not paying it much attention at this point. He has the bartender call them a taxi. 

They wait outside. Steve drapes an arm around Billy’s shoulders as he smokes a cigarette.

It's been a good night. And it's not even over, yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘No Regrets’ by The Von Bondies. 
> 
> You can find both of us (trashcangimmick and brawlite) on tumblr.


End file.
